


the little things

by house_laurie



Category: Just Music Entertainment, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Canon Compliant, Complicated Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_laurie/pseuds/house_laurie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My son wants to meet you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the little things

“My son wants to meet you.”

Unsure if he heard that correctly, Yoongi nearly chokes on his hot chocolate, practically glaring at Vasco while he struggles to clear his lungs. The elder man sits there, a fucking smug grin finding its way onto his features, and watches as Yoongi’s cheeks turn a pretty shade of pink. The color matches his hair and makes his porcelain skin look all the more lovely.

“Did,” Yoongi croaks, wincing at his scratchy throat, “I hear you correctly?”

“Unless you’re losing your hearing and I’m going crazy, I don’t think so.”

Yoongi rolls his eyes, reaching over to grab the water bottle sitting near Vasco’s can of Monster. The elder man doesn’t offer any protests to him taking it, only a small glare that fades away in seconds. It’s just that Yoongi can still feel a tickle in his throat and doesn’t want to talk if he’ll sound like a frog the entire time.

He doesn’t need Vasco teasing him and a croaky throat would be bad for his voice, too.

The cool liquid eases the tickle in his windpipe, Yoongi clearing his throat a few times before setting the half-empty water bottle down on the table and then takes to glaring at Vasco again. He’s suspicious, eyes carrying that little glint in them that threatened murder if he found out that this was just a big, stupid prank.

“Your son wants to meet me? Isn’t it supposed to be you want me to meet your son?”

“I actually wasn’t going to introduce you to him for a while,” Vasco admits. He turns his gaze towards the window, staring out into the empty street and looks back to Yoongi after he witnesses the disgusting sight of a drunkard throwing up all over the sidewalk.

“But all of a sudden, your kid wants to meet me.”

“Hey, he’s a smart kid. Takes after me, believe it or not.”

“Hmph,” Yoongi snorts, lips curling back into a grin to show Vasco that he was only teasing, “I seriously doubt his intelligence comes from you.”

“Don’t be rude,” Vasco snaps, lightly kicking Yoongi’s foot under the table.

“But seriously… your little toddler of a kid wants to meet me? I thought we were supposed to be discreet?”

“He doesn’t really care about who I’m with.”

“Really, now? Then how’d he figure it out?” Yoongi sneers and he can’t help but feel a little anxious when Vasco hands him his phone and instructs him to turn it on. 

Despite his worries, Yoongi does, pressing the small button located at the bottom of Vasco’s white iPhone and his jaw all but drops when he takes in the photo set as the lockscreen. Plain and simple, it’s of him. Yoongi recalls when he had dressed like that, having worn a white shirt with the word  _ FREEDOM  _ typed across the front in block lettering and a plain, black beanie along with black shorts, and realizes that this was taken only a few weeks ago because he’s sitting in the same exact chair he is now in the picture. He remembers dressing up for a date with Vasco, the first one they had in a really long time since Yoongi had been busy working hard to get ready with the rest of Bangtan for promotions for their new album.

And then it hits him.

_ The kid figured out he exists from Vasco’s fucking lock screen picture. _

“Why would you have a picture of me as your lock screen?” Yoongi asks. He’s not angry, voice more veering towards childlike curiosity and he pouts when Vasco offers a shrug for an answer.

“Because I can.”

_ Why not have a picture of your son as your lock screen?  _ but Yoongi never actually voices the question, sensing from the get-go that he'd be treading into dangerous territory and that’s really the last thing he needs right now. 

“Hmph…”

“But when are you coming over?”

“So I can meet your kid?”

“No, so we can trapeze through Seoul--” and Yoongi glares at Vasco because sarcasm always makes him want to punch the person dishing it out “--of course so you can meet my kid.”

_ “Touchy.” _

“When you come over, be nice.”

“Who said I was going to come over?” Yoongi chuckles.

“What am I gonna tell my son, that you don’t wanna meet him? That’ll break his heart.”

“He’s only, what, like four? Besides, I don’t even like kids that much.”

“And your point?”

Now it’s Yoongi’s turn to glare at Vasco, lips turned down into a deep scowl that has the elder man commenting “if you keep frowning like that, you’ll get wrinkles early” just to spite the younger and the frown on Yoongi’s face deepens even more out of protest.

“You’re not serious.”

“I’m dead serious. Seop wants to meet you.”

“Cute name.”

“He’s a cute kid.”

“You must be so proud to be his father,” and Yoongi isn’t sure why but a sarcastic edge finds its way into his voice but it’s probably because he’s frustrated with Vasco.

This was supposed to be a nice, quiet date with the two of them occasionally bantering and chatting about their day when they weren’t together, not discussing whether or not Yoongi should go meet Vasco’s four-year-old son. But by the looks of it, it appeared that Vasco was dead set on introducing him to his son and probably wasn’t so morally uptight that he was below dragging or carrying Yoongi to his apartment.

On the contrary, the sick bastard would probably find enjoyment in hearing Yoongi scream and feeling him squirm against him as he carried him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. And to add insult to injury, he’d do it while  _ strangers watched  _ because it’s not every day that Min Suga gets manhandled by an underground rapper, let alone the man he’s secretly dating.

With that image burned into his brain, Yoongi shudders, practically blurting out,

“Okay, fine. I’ll go meet your son.”

And judging by the smug look on Vasco’s face, Yoongi knows he’s _never_ _ever_ going to live this down.

  
  


♦

  
  


“Are you nervous?” 

“No.”

“You’re sweating,” Vasco points out as he unlocks the lobby door, holding it open to allow Yoongi to pass by and head towards the elevator.

“Am not,” Yoongi huffs, punching the call button for the elevator a little too hard for somebody who insists he’s perfectly calm.

“Seop’s only four,” Vasco laughs. “You don’t need to be freaking out.”

“I’m not freaking out. Who said I’m freaking out?”

“Yoongi,” Vasco says, voice firm as he places his hand on said rapper’s shoulder, stopping his rambling short. The smaller man looks up at him, turmoil glimmering in his dark pools and if it was in his nature (or if they were alone and not standing in the hallway waiting for the elevator to arrive), Vasco would have hugged Yoongi as a means of reassuring him.

“W-What?”

“Seop wants to meet you. He told me himself. Just remember that you’re not forcing him into anything, okay?”

“Okay, that…  _ kinda  _ makes me feel better.”

“See? You’ll be okay,” Vasco says, patting Yoongi across the shoulders and just then, the elevator arrives, the doors rolling back and Yoongi swallows hard.

Unfortunately, as much as his mind screams at him to turn tail and run, to say  _ fuck it  _ to this stupid charade, his body doesn’t listen and he follows Vasco into the elevator like a little puppy trailing after its owner. In reality, he just doesn’t want to look bad in front of Vasco or ruin their relationship because he’s afraid of meeting his son.

He’s afraid of introducing himself to a four-year-old, something he does all the time at fan-meets with children of all ages.

It’s sick, really.

But the difference lies in the fact that Shin Seop isn’t just some stranger he gets to interact with for a few, however precious they may be, moments before they move on to the next member.

This is Vasco’s son and if he wants to keep his relationship with said man on good terms, he  _ cannot  _ fuck this up.

And he can’t keep from cringing when the elevator doors open and Vasco leads him down the hall to an apartment located about five doors away from the elevator, unlocking it with relative ease. Vasco doesn’t offer any extra reassurances before opening the door, almost immediately being met with a very high-pitched and excited “appa!” that nearly sends Yoongi leaping out of his skin.

“Hey, kiddo, how was your day?” and Yoongi hears Vasco chuckling when the little boy responds with a sickeningly cute “good!” before kissing Vasco’s cheek.

“Appa…”

“Yeah, Seop?”

“Is that hyung?” he babbles, pointing with his cute little index finger at the pink-haired rapper standing in the doorway, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Yeah, that’s Yoongi. He came to meet you,” Vasco says, smiling when his son’s eyes light up from excitement.

“Hi,” the little boy says and Yoongi very lamely waves at him, forcing a smile as he says hello in return so the kid didn’t think he was the devil incarnate or something awful like that. The last thing he needed was for Seop to start crying and that would be just as bad as turning tail and running out of the apartment as fast as his legs could carry him.

“Appa, can me and hyung go swing?”

“Sure thing, kiddo,” and Vasco sets the little boy down on his feet, covertly shooting a glare Yoongi’s way as a warning to not fuck this up.

“Let’s go, hyung!” the little boy says, taking Yoongi’s hand and the rapper allows himself to be lead out of the apartment and into the backyard where there’s a playground hidden away behind some trees. 

Well, really, it’s just a single slide, a swing set with three swings, and some kind of duck-shaped thing that little kids could sit on and pretend to ride by swaying back and forth. Obviously somebody of Yoongi’s size and stature couldn’t hope to sit on it without the damn thing tipping from his weight but if Seop wanted him to do it, he would and hopefully wouldn’t make too big of a fool of himself.

Either way, he was probably screwed.

“Hyung, push me!” Seop demands as he sits down on a swing, his little feet dangling a couple feet off the sandy ground and Yoongi obliges without a complaint.

Yoongi takes care not to push Seop too hard, making sure he doesn’t go too high and accidentally hurt himself (because explaining to Vasco that Seop got injured because of his carelessness is really the last thing the pink-haired rapper needs) but the little boy seems to be enjoying himself. High-pitched squeals and happy giggles spill out into the quiet air, Seop kicking his legs back and forth in excitement. Seeing the little boy so carefree makes it easy for Yoongi to relax a little because he now knows that Seop doesn’t hate him, which is a very good sign.

With Yoongi finally no longer feeling wound up and rigid from fear, they spend the next hour or so playing on the swings, Yoongi pretending to be different kinds of monsters and growling playfully at Seop as he swings by him. And when Vasco comes outside to call them back inside, Seop insists that Yoongi carry him inside despite his father telling him to give Yoongi a break.

“It’s okay,” Yoongi tells Vasco, adjusting his arms just a little more so he could carry Seop comfortably. He’s not particularly strong but the little boy is so light that Yoongi almost doesn’t feel like he’s carrying a small child. “Really, it’s okay.”

“Hyung, you’re so cool!” Seop giggles, arms winding around Yoongi’s neck so he could have some leverage. “Appa, Yoongi-hyung is cool!”

“He is, isn’t he?” Vasco chuckles, eyes aglow with something that makes Yoongi’s heart flutter in his chest a little harder than it should. Thankfully Seop doesn’t take notice to it and thus, the subject is never brought up.

But it doesn’t mean Yoongi forgets the soft, adoring look in Vasco’s eyes either.

  
  


♦

  
  


“So how’s Seop?”

“He’s been asking about you,” Vasco chuckles.

They’re back at the cafe they normally meet up at for dates. There’s nothing spectacular on the menu but they have a regular supply of Monster -- Yoongi will never understand how Vasco can drink that shit -- and the non-battery acid drinks are actually pretty decent. Yoongi had a mixed fruit slushie sitting in front of him today, having decided to pass on his usual hot chocolate in favor of something new. It feels like yesterday when Vasco took him to go meet his son and even though he refused to admit it aloud, Yoongi had really taken a liking to the cute little boy.

“Really?” Yoongi asks after taking a sip of his fruit shake.

“Yeah, everytime he comes over on weekends, he’s always like ‘appa, when’s hyung coming over’?”

“Heh,” Yoongi says, lips curling back into a grin, “that’s cute.”

“By the way, Seop’s birthday is coming up in a few weeks. Think you can make it?”

“I can try,” Yoongi shrugs. “Depends on if I got a schedule that day or not.”

“No worries,” Vasco reassures him. “Seop will probably care more that you came by than that you brought him a present.”

“It's like I'm a celebrity to that kid.”

“Well, technically, you are an idol.”

“Fair enough.”

Unfortunately, he has a schedule to attend the same day as the boy’s day of birth and so Yoongi regretfully has to miss the party. In a way, he’s glad he has ample opportunity to miss the party because it’ll probably just be a bunch of screaming four- and five-year-olds running around with frosting on their faces and cake in their hair. 

He’s too awkward -- and busy -- to call so it takes him five weeks (and two semi-awkward dates) before he has the balls to come by Vasco’s apartment with a blue stuffed bunny in hand, six weeks too late to celebrate Seop’s birthday. Still, he hoped this bunny would make up for it -- he seriously doubted it -- and help ease the levels of disappointment festering in the kid. And when he rings the doorbell, he’s greeted by none other than Seop himself.

“Appa! Appa! Hyung’s here!” Seop shouts excitedly, bouncing up and down right where he stood and Yoongi cracks a grin.

“Seop, let Yoongi inside,” and the little boy steps aside to let the idol in, closing the door behind Yoongi so the entire floor wasn’t listening in on their conversation.

Yoongi doesn’t wait to be greeted by Vasco, stooping down on one knee so he and Seop are almost eye-to-eye with the little boy and he flashes the kid a grin before pulling out the stuffed bunny from behind his back. He feels the weight eased from his heavy heart when the boy lets out a happy squeal.

“Happy birthday, Seop,” Yoongi says, lips curling back into a smile as the boy grabs the bunny and practically leaps into his arms for a hug.

“Thank you, hyung! Thank you, thank you!”

“You’re welcome, kiddo. I hope you had a nice birthday.”

“It was fun! But I missed you, hyung.”

“Aw, I’m sorry about missing your birthday,” Yoongi says, patting Seop’s head in apology.

“It’s okay! I like that you’re here now!”

“Seop, can I have a moment with Yoongi?” Vasco asks as he steps into the living room where his son and the 23-year-old idol are and the little boy responds with a happy “okay, appa!” before scampering off to his bedroom with his new bunny in tow.

“Hey,” Yoongi says softly, “how’s it going?”

“Missed your cute face,” Vaco purrs, stealing a kiss from the shorter male and grinning like a smug jerk when Yoongi covers his face with his hands from embarrassment.

“Why are you so mushy all of a sudden?”

“I dunno. Maybe it’s because it’s been awhile since I last saw you.”

“Last time you saw me was two weeks ago,” Yoongi states matter-of-factly.

“Two weeks too long.”

“You really are one mushy son of a bi--”

“Appa? Hyung?”

“Oh, hey, kiddo,” Vasco says and Yoongi chomps down hard on his tongue hard enough bleed so he doesn’t accidentally call Vasco a “son of a bitch” in front of his son.

“Can hyung sleep over, appa?”

“Oh, no, sorry, kiddo, hyung’s got his own place. He’s gonna go home soon.”

“ _ Hyung,  _ can you sleep over?” Seop asks, completely ignoring Vasco’s response in favor of asking Yoongi. He’s probably hoping that asking Yoongi will mean he’ll get a different answer.

“Seop, no--”

“Maybe another time,” Yoongi says, flashing the kid a regretful smile. 

In truth,  _ sleeping over  _ is something he’s never even suggested to Vasco let alone considered it to himself in private. 

Well, actually, no, that’s a lie -- he did think about it many times. His thoughts were just a little less innocent than Seop’s, that’s all. Reason why he never suggested it is because, even with all of the fantasies he’d think about where he’d wake up in the elder man’s bed following a long night of lovemaking, Yoongi felt that he and Vasco weren’t at the point that they were even willing to discuss something like that. And if he did “sleep over,” as Seop put it, Yoongi doubted it would be when the little boy was staying over  _ and  _ knew for a fact he and Vasco would be doing anything but sleeping. And wow, he’s thought about this way too much.

“Oh. Okay!” and with that, Seop runs back to his room, leaving Yoongi and Vasco standing with the elephant in the room.

“Should I… should I leave?”

“There’s no rush,” Vasco whispers and guides Yoongi to lean against the door, hands on either side of the idol’s face and Yoongi feels his cheeks getting heated.

“Vasco, we shouldn’t… Seop, he’s--”

“Shh… I missed you. Just one kiss?”

“Vasco--” Yoongi whispers, tongue slipping out to drag across his lower lip and his heart is hammering so hard in his chest that he’s sure Vasco can hear it.

“Just a little kiss,” the older man coos and that’s the last thing he says before the space between their mouths is completely destroyed, only a few mere breaths being the only things separating them.

“Appa?”

And of course, Seop.

Yoongi can’t help but notice the way Vasco looks a little frustrated -- not like he’s angry at Seop or anything but maybe just a little disappointed that the little moment they were about to have is ruined -- and sighs softly before pushing away from Yoongi. The idol is sure that he hears a soft “sorry” as Vasco puts one too many feet of space between himself and Yoongi so he can give his son the attention he’s demanding and Yoongi can’t help but feel a little disappointed.

Even after he says goodbye to both Vasco and Seop and he heads home to the dorm, the disappointment still festers.

  
  


♦

  
  


“You’ve been staring at your phone for the past two hours.”

“Have I?” Yoongi murmurs, glancing up from his lap where his phone sits, the screen dimmed, to lock eyes with Namjoon.

“I mean, I haven’t really been keeping track but you’ve looked at your phone more times than at the computer,” Namjoon says almost pointedly. The younger doesn’t really look all that irritated with him but Yoongi’s lack of productiveness is what’s setting them back so the elder does feel a little guilty.

“Sorry,” the elder sighs.

“Don’t tell me he hasn’t called.”

“It’s been almost three weeks,” Yoongi sighs. “No texts, not even a quick call just to make chit-chat, and definitely no dates.”

“What did you do?” Namjoon teases, eyes focused on the screen as he clicks around while making adjustments to the mix they were currently working on.

“Nothing. Well, at least, I don’t think I did.”

“What happened the last time you saw him?”

“Since when have you been a gossip girl, Namjoon?”

“Blame Seokjin-hyung.”

“Shoulda known princess-hyung would be the one to corrupt you.”

“Shoulda known,” Namjoon chuckles. “So… did something happen that he no longer wants to see you?”

“Actually,” Yoongi sighs, “no, it didn’t. I met his son.”

“You met his son?”

“Don’t sound so surprised,” Yoongi huffs as he snatches the mouse away from Namjoon, “the kid wanted to meet me.”

“Meaning what?”

“Meaning Vasco’s a stupid idiot who has a picture of me as his lockscreen and his four-year-old figured out we’re something more than just friends and asked if we could meet.  _ And  _ he asked if I could sleep over.”

“All in the same day?”

“Well, no. But that’s probably why Vasco hasn’t called me in a while.”

“Because his kid asked you if you could sleep over? Are you sure he didn’t tell the kid to ask you that because he’s too much of a chicken to ask you himself?”

“Uh, yeah, pretty sure.”

“Doesn’t sound like him at all.”

“Maybe Vasco’s just a bigger pussy than you thought he was.”

“Maybe,” Yoongi says, ignoring the opportunity to defend the man he was seeing because, in truth, Namjoon was probably right.

The bastard hasn’t called him in for three, almost four, weeks. By that logic, Yoongi has every reason to be pissed off at him. And sure, they’re both busy with their own lives but texting was an easy fix for when they had to be apart, something Vasco obviously hasn’t gotten the memo about even though he’s got as fancy of a phone as Yoongi does.

Maybe if Seop hadn’t suggested he “sleep over,” maybe Vasco wouldn’t have gotten cold feet.

“Okay, I know it’s none of my business but if Vasco’s just expecting you to play babysitter for his kid, I say you run,” Namjoon says,  _ “fast.” _

“I don’t think he’s expecting anything from me,” Yoongi huffs.

“That’s not good either.”

“Yeah…”

“Again, it’s none of my business, but what are you gonna do if he doesn’t call you in a few days?”

“Guess I’ll break up with him,” Yoongi sighs but the way his voice shakes, lower lip quivers, and eyes glisten with unshed tears tells Namjoon that he doesn’t like the idea at all.

“But you don’t want to.”

“No,” Yoongi whimpers. “No… no, I really don’t want to.”

“Damn, that’s tough.”

“Can we just work on this track? I wanna get it done by tomorrow,” Yoongi snaps, grabbing the mouse from Namjoon again and setting it down closer to him, slamming it down hard enough that he sees Namjoon flinch out of the corner of his eye.

And after that, Namjoon doesn’t really bug him about Vasco anymore, something Yoongi really appreciates about his leader’s personality. Namjoon doesn’t pester him about sensitive topics because, despite being a  _ massive _ “gossip girl,” doesn’t see the point in bothering him about things that are sure to make him angry. But even so, Yoongi is the one who flinches once his phone screen lights up, the text tone sounding out rather loudly in the quiet studio. He can see Namjoon staring at him intently, dimples and a restrained smile lingering on his plump lips, obviously waiting to see what Yoongi would do.

>  
> 
> **Vasco:** [Sent at 11:43 P.M.]
> 
> Hey, do you have time to meet up?

 

“Is that him?”

“Y-Yeah,” Yoongi sniffles.

“What’d he say?”

“He wants to meet up. Should I?”

“What do you really want?”

“I wanna go see him,” Yoongi whispers.

“Then go,” Namjoon says, encouragingly patting him on the shoulder.

“But should I?”

“Will it make you happy?”

“I think so,” Yoongi whispers, lips curling up into a smile as he picks up his phone and he hears Namjoon chuckling, the leader’s deep laughter sounding like beating drums.

“Go get ‘im, tiger.”

>  
> 
> **Yoongi:** [Sent at 11:57 P.M.]
> 
> Yeah, I’m free. Where are we gonna meet?
> 
>  
> 
> **Vasco:** [Sent at 12:04 A.M.]
> 
> I’m standing outside the studio building

 

“Holy shit…”

“What?” Namjoon asks, momentarily glancing away from the computer screen to look at Yoongi.

“He’s… he’s outside,” Yoongi says, tears brimming at his eyelids.

“Like outside the building?”

“Yeah…” 

“What are you waiting for?” Namjoon laughs. “Go! Or I’ll carry you downstairs myself.”

“No need,” Yoongi says. “I’m going, I’m going.”

>  
> 
> **Yoongi:** [Sent at 12:08 A.M.]
> 
> Be right there

 

Because he’s so excited, Yoongi finds himself bouncing from foot-to-foot as he waits for the elevator to reach the floor he’s currently on. When it arrives, he practically leaps inside, pressing the button for the ground floor so many times that he’s sure he’s gonna break it. He makes it to the ground floor and makes a mad dash down the hallway for the exit, forcing himself to stop meters away from the front doors because he doesn’t want Vasco to know that the laziest person in all of Seoul (and maybe even South Korea)  _ ran  _ so he could see him sooner.

He’s still so excited to see Vasco, face muscles practically frozen in a wide, Cheshire cat grin and if Namjoon were there, the leader would have made fun of him for smiling like a silly schoolgirl.

And when he finally makes it outside, for a moment, Yoongi is convinced Vasco is messing with him because the man is nowhere to be seen on the darkened street.

“Behind you, dork.”

“Hey,” Yoongi says as he turns around to face Vasco, burning cheeks thankfully hidden due to the lack of light and something about seeing the man after so long makes his hammering heart skip beats in his chest so hard he’s convinced he’s gonna crack a rib or maybe the organ will even just explode in his chest like a bomb.

“I missed you,” Vasco says, voice a little too low and gentle for the tough, abrasive man Yoongi knows him to be and that causes the idol’s skipping heart to miss a beat. Or two. Or three. 

“Me too,” and Yoongi doesn’t even realize he’s whispering back a response, too enamored by the way Vasco’s staring at him.

The elder of the two closes off the space between them -- or rather, he tries but fails when Yoongi steps back as he steps forward, shaking his head. Vasco looks hurt but then again, so is Yoongi.

“No, no kissing.”

“Why not?” Vasco’s tone is slightly clipped and maybe a little angry too.

“Why not?” Yoongi scoffs. “Why not? Seriously? Here’s why not: you haven’t been texted or called me in four fucking weeks, dumbass!”

“Look, I’m really sorry.”

“Are you?”

“I am, I swear. A lot came up.”

“Oh, yeah?” Yoongi says with a roll of his eyes, clearly not convinced. “Like what?”

“Well, for starters, I lost my phone for about a week and then I got it back when I found it wasn’t really lost. Then Seop dropped it in the toilet a few days after and I got busy at work so I couldn’t replace it right away until three weeks ago. And can’t forget all the time I spent trying to remember your number.”

“You know where I work,” Yoongi scoffs. “Could have just come by to ask me.”

“You’d have made fun of me.”

“You’re right, I would have but that would have been better than leaving me in the dark for four long weeks.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You better be,” Yoongi snorts, though he smiles a little too wide for somebody who’s angry when Vasco presses a kiss to his forehead.

“I am. I really am. Do you forgive me?”

“Yeah,” Yoongi mumbles, eyes downcast because he suddenly feels too shy to look up at the man he was seeing, “I forgive you.”

“Good because I was worried you’d hate me forever.”

“Maybe not forever but probably for the next three million years.”

“Wow, harsh.”

“Just kidding.”

“It’s late,” Vasco points out after a few moments, Yoongi realizing that the street is rather empty despite the fact that there’s people coming and going, some that are going home from work while others are dressed up for a fun night, “do you wanna come home with me?”

“To your apartment?”

“Yeah, just you and me.”

And Yoongi realizes there's a deeper meaning to Vasco's words only when the older man is leading him to the bedroom, most of Yoongi's clothes falling away to allow for a comfortable night of sleep. There's no sex tonight even though Yoongi wants it so bad and can also feel desire ticking through Vasco like a metronome gone haywire. But at the same time, the purposefully wet kisses and teasing nips that meet his skin are nice too. It's almost like Vasco is trying to reacquaint himself with his body so he knows all of the idol’s ticklish spots and sensitive ticks for the future. 

In a way, it feels nice denying themselves fiery passion for this, easily embracing the wonderful, sleepy feeling that falls over them and there’s something awfully welcoming about being tangled up with Vasco in a warm pile of limbs. He’d never admit it to Namjoon but he loves falling asleep with his ear pressed to Vasco’s chest because there’s honestly no sound in the world more comforting than his lover’s heartbeat.

  
  


♦

 

It’s rather late and they’ve just arrived to their hotel room in Osaka, hardly long enough to even rummage through their bags for pajamas or to get to sleep after a tiring flight but Yoongi feels awfully energetic despite how much his body is aching in protest. Lying down and sleeping sounds really nice right now but he delays his rest just a little longer because he’d found something among his things that was rather unusual. And by unusual, he really means pleasant.

It was a drawing that had been folded into four parts, hidden between some clothes and his Mac laptop, and when Yoongi finally got so curious that he unfolded it, he found himself grinning from ear to ear. He traces over the various, colorful lines made with bright, vivid crayon, admiring the waxy texture beneath his fingertips as well as the careful attention to detail. There’s three stick figures on the page -- one with an orange baseball hat and a mustache, a shorter stick figure that’s holding a blue bunny, and a third stick figure that’s almost as tall as the one with a hat, graced with a pink shock of hair that Yoongi knows is meant to be him.

All three stick figures are smiling and there’s a big, bright yellow sun in the picture that also has a smile and a rainbow stretching over the sky, the white of the paper colored in with a light blue crayon to make it look more “real.” The best part is that all three stick figures are holding hands, their smiles so wide that there was no way anybody could ever crack them and Yoongi feels awfully grateful to Seop for putting so much effort into a pretty drawing. He folds the drawing again and tucks it into the front pocket of his bag where he knows it won’t get lost and then decides to tuck in for the night.

Just as he starts to doze off, his phone buzzes and Yoongi manages to stay awake long enough to read it, warmth filling his heart as he falls asleep thinking happy thoughts.

>  
> 
> **Vasco:** [Sent at 2:33 A.M.]
> 
> Have fun in Osaka. We’ll be here waiting for you when you come back.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired from all those chats with @fallingmin :)  
> hope you like it, catherine~
> 
> //the ending might have been a little rushed and i apologize ;;; //


End file.
